The Biostatistics Core will continue to provide Biostatistical support to the three Projects and the two laboratory-based Cores. As before, the three broad areas of Biostatistical support will be: 1) protocol review and experimental design; 2) development, integration, coordination and maintenance of databases used by Projects 1-3 and Core Components A and B; and 3) biostatistical advice, analysis, and manuscript.